Truza Goldschleim
Appearance Truza has black hair and dark-ish yellow eyes and has Christian Cross under his left eye. He has holes in his hands for some reasons. His clothes are composed of a jacket with dark blue hood with an "X" which seems to be blood. He wears brownish pants. He has boxes around his waist. He wears blue boots with red laces. For almost the whole time, Truza keeps his hood on his head. He carries around a big sword with him. Interestingly, Truza has purplish/red-ish blood rather than the usual red color. Personality Truza is a quiet and serious guy most of the time, besides having a good heart to be able to be fair to anyone, however, becomes someone mercilessly in the presence of one of the murderers of your family or someone who has taken advantage the weakest. History Truza since childhood has always had a high sense of justice, since who killed his family and he was alone has always tried to help people nessecitadas. The motive for killing his family was probably for fear of lost his clan carried magic, the magic subjulgators said to the darkest magic that can now come upon the earth. The only reason he escaped elimination was being hidden by his parents before his death, he now seeks to bring vengeance to their souls. During the time who was wandering the boy was found by an old man named Issei a wise soon after seeing the cross mark in truza of face, identified with a User forbidden magic. He tried to make the boy give up the revenge story but when he saw the young man's heart was not corrupted, decided to help him control his powers, soon after the death of the wise, Truza grown and full control of his powers begin your journey. His first stop was a village that was in the care of one of the assassins who had become a powerful lord. After some effort he reveals some of their skills and discover that the other three accomplices were much stronger and had each a noble title. from now Truza enter a world of carnficina to reach your goal. Equipment Truza carries a big ax cursed sword called Big Slim Series back, which in addition to having a powerful blade, has a dark current that can paralyze any target thanks to its power to stop the enemy's body funicionamento addition to cancel any spell or source of enemy magic with which contact. Magic and Habilites Subjugator magic: A lost generation to generation in the last magic Goldschleim family. the users of it are known to have the power to "judge" their opponents and the ability to control red-purple cursed flames (create curses to the User of such magic is no problem, it has a dark power of a very high level , able to dissipate even the brightness of brighter light. · Perfect cut: Truza wields his sword so that during the attack the chains of same paralizem the enemy, and allowing it attacks causing serious damage almaldiçoando reached the site. · Scanner: After enabled, Truza can scan and use any attack, magic transformation or ability that the opponent used during the fight, he can do it in such a perfect way that it seems that he is the owner of it. · Guilty: after determining the target, truza uses this peculiar magic that allows several coming from his sword attacks from reaching the enemy automatically cursing in 3 different locations during this attack his sword paralyzes the target with his chains. · Current cage: Truza are able to use the chains of his sword to create a cage, inside which only allows the use of subjulgador magic, impossible to be destroyed or to avoid, but it can only be active for a few minutes, leh to take advantage during the fight. · Dissipation: With the swing of his Big Magra Series, Truza can dispel any attack quickly to get away from any attack. · Subjugator mode: When activated truza appearance changes, your hair turns white, the cross on his face seems to start sangar, and a kind of awkwardly ureula appears above your head, this way your power of offensive and defensive increase in minimum 4 times giving him a monstrous power even scarier with the fact that it can only be disabled by own kid. That power was responsible for causing fear in the former leaders of his native village, which led them to assassianar whole family of truza. · Judgment: In subjugator so truza launches countless sword attacks against the target this time, the blade is bathed in red-purple color of fire (flames of punishment) that can cause serious damage to the target cursing 4 places of your body. these flames are so powerful that say they are able to leave a seriously wounded dragon. · Curse: It takes curse marks on the target's body, the amount of such marks will determine the level of "death" it will be that if you have a total of 5 marks the death of the target is inevitable. This spell is deadly if used with maximum power. · Hell of the damned: A hell of red-purple flames is created around the site taking all the ash and causing severe damage to the enemy. · Compensation Hero, Blood Blade: It's a forbidden magic, able to kill only gods and dragons ultilizada by a subjulgator first the enemy is paralyzed by the chains of his sword Big Magra Series, then all the damage inflicted on both sides is focused on Truza sword that wins a red aura tone, then it is thrown to an unimaginable speed and power, hitting the opponent with its high destructive power. · Purgatory of Penances: This spell was created by Truza to make "sinners" who he found were hit by the same pain, suffering and hurt they had caused. First this spell strikes the mind then begins to bring the physical damage to the target "deserves" · Crucifixion: First the target is weight with truza currents so that it is crucified, then it creates a sun red-purple flames using the enemy as core, bringing various internal damage to your organs. · Exchange: Quickly truza can swap places with the enemy so that it is atinjido the attack in place, this ability is faster than sound. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Truza has trained in the arts of kenjutsu from a very young age and is considered to be an exceedingly skilled swordsman. He is a masterful swordsman, capable of flawless precision and lethal attacks who fights with seemingly no effort behind his attacks. The greatest strength of his swordsmanship is his ability to adapt to varying situations and he has trained himself to become ambidextrous so as to make himself more versatile. His fighting style consists of graceful and quick movements and he prefers finishing his fights quickly rather than dragging them on. Not one to make use of pure brute, he tries to deal accurate blows and perform quick maneuvers. He is also a master of battōjutsu, the art where drawing of the blade is the same motion used for the attack. When used in tandem with his great speed o, his draw speed is so great that he can defeat most adversaries in a single draw of his sword. The combined momentum of his high speed movements along with the slipstreaming effect of his drawing blade are so great that many weaker opponents can get knocked out in one strike. Immense Speed and Reflexes: One of Truza's most noteworthy abilities is his tremendously skillful speed seemingly instantaneous reflexes, being able to move excessively fast in and out of combat. So great is his skill with spells such as Speed and such is his raw speed that it seems as if he is undergoing some form of teleportation rather than actually moving, moving in the blink of an eye and simply appearing solidly at his destination. His reflexes have been trained to such an extent that he can time his movements to avoid attacks by the smallest of margins and thus dodge attack with the least amount of physical exertion. Enhanced Durability: On more than one occasion Truza has shown that he possesses a very high level of durability, being able to push himself on and continue fighting even after receiving a decent amount of physical punishment. In a fight with Scarlet, he was able to able to survive a full power Demon Roar from her, even though he had already been badly beaten up till that point. Enhanced Strength: Despite his slim figure, Truza possesses a large amount of physical strength, being capable of lifting and carrying objects many times his own size and weight. A testament of his physical strength is the fact that he has been known to punch through walls with his bare fists and throw boulders over large distances with apparent ease. Genius Intellect: Probably one of the main reasons behind Truza's various talents are his brains and high intellect. He is said to have the potential to go down as one of the most gifted mages of all time. His intellect allows him to learn and master skills at an astonishingly fast pace. He is able to see patterns and link together a series of events with relative ease. Due to his sharp mind and his steadily increasing proficiency in combat, he is becoming more and more tactically aware, strategizing and coming up with plans with increasing ease. At this point of time his relative inexperience is a stumbling block due to which he is still unaware of certain scenarios and is often surprised by the course of action taken by an opponent. But he learns from each defeat and learning from each setback makes him capable of accounting for more and more outcomes.